


my youth

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Plushies, Pokemon - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Tea Parties, yes...... pokemon plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “they’re gonna have their weekly tea meeting,” bambam says, and jinyoung snorts -- he’s not sure when yugyeom taught him that ‘gossip’ can also be said as ‘tea’, but now it makes bambam say ‘tea meeting’ instead of ‘tea party’. honestly, he doesn’t know which is cuter. “we’ve got some stuff to say about mister im jaebum! …. hyung.”





	my youth

**Author's Note:**

> im so glad someone asked abt the tea parties,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, heck yea  
> uwu!

bambam looks up from his piplup plushie, smiling at jinyoung, who sits down in front of him. “hi, hyung!”

 

“hey, bammie,” jinyoung coos, picking up the charmander plushie. “you have your pokemons all out -- what’s the occasion?”   
  


“they’re gonna have their weekly tea meeting,” bambam says, and jinyoung snorts -- he’s not sure when yugyeom taught him that ‘gossip’ can also be said as ‘tea’, but now it makes bambam say ‘tea meeting’ instead of ‘tea party’. honestly, he doesn’t know which is cuter. “we’ve got some stuff to say about mister im jaebum! …. hyung.”

 

“oh, count me in, then!” jinyoung gasps dramatically, setting up the plushies in a small circle. he smiles as bambam pours apple juice in little shot glasses, waiting until bambam sets the juice gallon to the side. at that moment, mark comes in, holding a plate of cookies, and he raises an eyebrow at jinyoung. “you’re joining us?”   
  


“i’m always up for some tea about jaebum,” jinyoung snickers. “and about anyone else in this house.”

 

“looks like we can’t gossip about markie or nyoungie anymore,” bambam mumbles to the piplup, setting it down on his lap. “let’s talk!”

 

mark sets down the cookies and sits in between jinyoung and bambam, setting the pikachu plushie on his lap. “what’s the gossip today?”

 

“jaebummie hyung is  _ mean _ to yugy and sseun whenever they take his strawberry milk,” bambam says, voice lifting as he uses the voice he always uses for piplup. “they have had  _ enough! _ they want to riot!”

 

jinyoung snorts, disguising it as a cough. he shares a look with mark, who also looks like he’s trying not to laugh. jinyoung pets his charmander and, making his voice slightly deeper, says, “but what if jaebum’s just joking?”

 

bambam blinks curiously, but he huffs, saying in his ‘piplup’ voice, “but he has to share with them, too!”

 

“i’ll make sure to tell him,” jinyoung says in his ‘charmander’ voice, and bambam grins in satisfaction.

 

they continue their gossip -- mark talks about how jackson snores  _ very _ loudly sometimes, while jinyoung complains about how yugyeom always leaves his mess lying around. bambam thinks it’s amusing, munching on a cookie and sipping his apple juice as he comments every once in a while. he and mark seem to have fun in teasing jinyoung about how he’s been going out on dates more frequently with jaebum recently since he was on break, and jinyoung sputters before telling them of how they’ve been clingier to their respective significant others, the three of them officially ditching the different voices for each pokemon.

 

“tea meeting is over!” bambam squeaks after jinyoung mentions a particular morning in which bambam came downstairs with his neck covered in a few light red marks. he scrambles to grab his plushies, cheeks tinting a light pink as he hugs them close. “we’re done!”

 

“you’re so cute, i’m only teasing,” jinyoung coos, reaching forward to pat bambam’s cheek.

 

“yeah, besides, he can’t say much because it happens so often to him anyway,” mark grins, tail swaying mischievously behind him.

 

jinyoung groans loudly as mark and bambam burst into laughter at his despair.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddddddd feel free to suggest a prompt nd all uwu


End file.
